Playing Doctor
by Curtis255
Summary: SMUT VERY EXPLICIT QUINTIS SMUT


Playing Doctor

"Toby?" Happy called from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"This thing is really small…. and… tight."

"I can take it off quickly."

"You better." Happy grumbles.

She is in a really small, tight nurse outfit. Toby's gonna be crazy for it but she is positive that it's a size to small. Her skin is pressed tightly against her ribs, her boobs are nearly falling out of the restrictive garment, and it just barely covers her ass. Happy is sure that she looks sexy but hopes Toby gets if off of her soon. She goes to open the door, saying one last prayer that it doesn't rip before Toby starts taking it off.

Happy opens the door, finding Toby in a white doctor's lab coat. He still has underwear on, but he's shirtless. He stares at her wordlessly.

"Happy"

"I told you it's hella tight."

"Your look very sexy this evening nurse."

"Thanks. You lost your shirt?...and pants?"

"Only for you…. I really need you wifie" Toby says breaking character.

"Do something to satisfy that need than"

She is right in front of his face. Her hand moves to his shoulder. Toby pulls her in for a kiss, moving his hand to her ass. Happy arches her back, pressing her chest to his bare chest.

A sharp tearing sound filled the room. The back neck of the dress ripped. Toby began to chuckle and Happy joins him in laughter.

"That was too tight huh?"

"Yup and now it hurts and I can't breath well."

Concern fills his face before he gets an idea. He steps behind her. "Toby?"

"I have an idea." Toby takes off his lab coat. He sets his hands on either side of the rip. Toby pulls and rips the back all the way down the center. Happy let out a sharp gasp. She didn't think he would do that. "Feel better? Breathing fine?"

"Yeah I'm good." Happy says turning around. He pulls her into a kiss. She deepens it and tugs at his underwear when she feels his erection against her body.

She continues to tug them down as they kiss. Once they fall Toby steps out of then with a smile. Happy pulls him towards the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed, pulling him on top of herself. He pushed her back against the mattress and crawled over her body, straddling her. One of Toby's hands is on her hip and the other is by her head, keeping him from crushing her.

He moves his lips from her lips to her neck. She tilts her head back to give him more room. He kisses down her to her breast. Lips gliding around her nipple as she lets out a sharp hitch of her breath. His tongue quickly darts out of his mouth to lick her nipple. She moans loudly as he moves his hand from her hip down to her upper thigh.

He kissed farther down her body and across her stomach. She squirmed and figited the lower down her body his lips went. She obediently opened her legs wide. He made eye contact while her kissed her inner thighs. Toby moved in close to her wet center and didn't break eye contact as he ran his tongue along her wet slit. She moaned, unable to control her body's responses anymore.

He licked her continuously Time she came with a loud moan of his name. Her breathing was uneven and he smirked, satisfied with his actions. Toby crawled up her body and kissed her neck. Once she caught her breath, Happy turned to him.

"Damn. You are too good at that." Happy breaths

"I've got made love talent."

She leans her lips close to his ear. "Then use it. I want you inside me." Happy breaths in his ear.

Toby is shocked at how forward his wife was being. Happy took his moment of shock to her advantage. She straddles his erection and kissed his lips. Their tongues tangle together, a thick passion taking over them.

She raises her center over his and reaches her hand down, holding him up, the tip of his penis barely inside her. The feeling is the most arousing thing that they have ever experienced. She lowers herself down, his penis going deep within her. Both expel a deep moan. Toby raises his hips, forcing his penis deep into her vagina. Happy rolls her hips against him.

Toby flips them and starts thrusting into her harder and harder. She continues to roll her hips against him as he fucks her with all the strength that he has. She's being loud and can't bother to care. She's gasping and calling out his name. Breathing hard, basting in the glory of the pleasure that they were giving each other.

"Toby…...fuck Toby….Fuck...Fuck… TOBY!"

Happy screamed as Toby released his sperm into her. His warm ejaculation filling her. His name fell from his lips several time as he came.

He continued to thrust into her, but slowed down gradually as they were exhausted. Toby pulled his penis out of his wife and fell beside her. Both quiet and just relaxing in the feeling of the amazing sex they just had together.


End file.
